eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Will of Kyrtoxxulous
and then examine it (in your inventory). | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes Stuff you need to have done to progress various parts of this quest: * Ability to enter the library inside Netropos Castle (either by yourself or with the help of someone). See The Boar's Head and The Red Marble. * Possibly max (or fairly high) faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp. See also Kylong Plains Timeline. * Enough gathering skill to harvest tier 8 roots/bushes Minimum 340 gathering skill without the use of skill increasing equipment. * Good harvest luck or a lot of patience... * Ability to speak the Froak language. See A Mysterious Green Tome. Steps # "Find out what happened to Ritter Shortshank, Slayer of Gherzhas, Hero of Everling Village. Wonder if he is even still alive?" #* Go to the Coldwind Shores Cemetery in western Thundering Steppes and find Shortshank's grave . #* Read the confession found at the grave. # "I should look into what exactly happened at Everling Village. Perhaps I could find more by visiting Lord Everling's former home." #* Locate the Journal of Samantha Rageshree in the library of Nektropos Castle , it appears as a glowing book on the center shelves. # "I need to find someone who can tell me more about the warlock who tormented Everling village." #* Speak with Dalmat Rageshree within the Ruins of Varsoon ("Tome of Death" room). # "Before agreeing to tell me anything about the warlock who terrorized Everling village, I must retrieve a research tome that Dalmat claims was stolen from him by a Qeynosian named Abelard Raleigh." #* Speak with Abelard Raleigh inside the Lion's Mane Inn and Tavern within South Qeynos . He will refuse to give up the tome and attack as a level 80^, teach him a lesson and take it from him. #* Return to Dalmat and speak with him. # "Dalmat Rageshree has given me a small book containing the history of man named Alexander Simond. Perhaps it will give me a clue as how I should proceed." #* Inspect the grave of Yasinia Simond in Nektulos Forest behind Nektropos Castle . #* Defeat the guardian apparition that attacks you (level 80^), then loot and read the journal entry that is found in the chest it leaves behind. # "I found a journal entry, presumably from Alexander Simond, which details the creation of a poison known as Siv'ajauhar's Kiss." #* Speak with Tahd Feek at Stealth and Skullduggery inside Teren's Grasp within Kylong Plains . #* Some people have reported not being able to get him to respond. Possibly need enough faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp. # "Tahd Feek has given me an extensive list of items I will need so that he can create the poison known as Siv'ajauhar's Kiss." #* Collect 80 skorpikis venom sacks (Durus decapitators, Durus scar guardians, etc). #* Collect 6 mantrap roots (needs to be harvested from roots or shrubs). #* Collect 10 pieces of smoldering material (needs to be harvested from any harvest node). # "I need to bring the gathered materials to Tahd Feek in Teren's Grasp." #* Hail Tahd Feek, then wait for him to finish making the poison. # "I need to place the bottle of Siv'ajauhar's Kiss in the safe place mentioned in Alexander Simond's journal." #* Head back to Yasmina Simond's grave behind Nektropos Castle in Nektulos Forest. #* Examine the gravestone, look closer, and pour the bottle down the cylinder hole. # "I opened a secret compartment revealing a second journal entry and a strange idol. I should try to find out more about Kyrtoxxulous and this idol. Perhaps I could find a book on this matter." #* Head to South Qeynos mage tower, and go through the red portal. #* Head down the stairs, turn right and around, then there will be a glowing book behind one of the pillars on the left hand side, . # "I should see if I can find a shrine built to honor Kyrtoxxulous so I can learn more about Alexander Simond's intentions for the Idol I found." #* Head to Fens of Nathsar, Eastern Pens sokokar post. Jump down the ravine and land in the river (or take the lift further east if you want to do it safely). #* Locate the makeshift shrine a little west of where you land in the water, and click the pole . # "I need to follow the footsteps and find who created the shrine." #* Head to Kunzar Jungle and locate in the trakaraptor valley north of Outer Sebilis, #* Make sure you are able to speak and understand Froak. #* Hail the frog and listen to his story. # "I need to find the Idol of Sakpat'azif. The pox-ridden reet slave mentioned it was taken from him by the drolvarg of Karnor's Castle." #* Head to Karnor's Castle and the Jail Cell area in the basement, then further to Xalgoz' Study. Link to map if you're unfamiliar with the castle: http://www.thebrasse.com/eq2map/51 (made by, and copyright, the owner of that site). #* Kill the Mistmore Emissary standing behind Xalgoz then loot the idol from her (verified to give update). Or, kill Xalgoz himself, and loot the idol from him (not verified). Only one person can get this update for each kill. 15 minute respawn time. # "I need to find someone who knows about the Idol of Sital'athoth." #* a scorned reet slave by the Sporeking in Lower Sebilis (not verified). # "I need to recover the Idol from the iksar captors." #* Taskmaster Kulrak in Sebilis Slave Quarters (not verified). # Rewards * Credits * The Warlock Community on the world-wide warlock channel, /join butcherblock.warlockchannel * http://www.eq2flames.com/showthread.php?t=19743